¿Por qué esto solo ocurre cada un mes?
by NappoandGao
Summary: Después de eso me quedo en mi cama sentado con cara de idiota y pensando: ¿Por qué esto solo pasa cada un mes?- A Soul Eater One-Shot- Soul x Maka


**Un pequeño One-Shot que se ocurrió aburrida pensando en buenas ideas para el Rule of Rosa...Aunque en parte se lo debo a mi prima que me pregunto que como seria Maka en ''sus días''...io le repondi que todo lo contrario a como es normalmente asi que de eso salio este one-shot...espero que lo disfruten**

**ATTE: **

** BlackBlood-Chrona **

**_~~*Soul Eater no es mio corresponde a Atsushi ookubo-sensei Bones Square Enix ETC...*~~_**

**Si fuera mio..seria Shojo...u.u...PERO NO PERDERIA LOS LITROS Y LITROS DE SANGRE! xD**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**¿Por qué esto solo pasa cada un mes?**

Para empezar **todo** en mi es cool, mi ropa, mis ojos, mi sonrisa, mis _mañanas…_Pero hay 6 mañanas que solo ocurren cada un mes aproximadamente, que adoro.

Estos 6 días parten como siempre, yo, dormido como un tronco. Normalmente mi Técnico, Maka, me despierta con un: _¡Soul, A desayunar!_ Pero en esta semana, cada 28 días, mi puerta se abre lentamente, pareciera que alguien no quiere despertarme, luego siento que alguien observa mi rostro y lentamente se acerca a este y deposita un beso en mi mejilla, un dulce beso. Para luego yo abrir lentamente mis ojos y encontrarme con el rostro de mi Técnica sonriendo y mirándome con mucha ternura. Hecho esto me susurra un dulce: _Despierta Guadaña dormilona. _Después de eso se retira de mi habitación. Pasados unos minutos regresa con un desayuno ingles para dos. Llega tarareando una canción que no conozco. Después se sienta a un lado mío, e inclusive a veces se acuesta conmigo, oigan pero **No **en _**''ese''**_ sentido. Solo se sienta en la cama y se cubre con las mantas. Habiendo hecho esto se retira con todos los paltos y vasos de jugo y lo lava, misteriosamente todo lo hace sonriendo, en otros días me hubiera pedido que le ayudara pero por alguna razón en esta semana no lo hace. Yo, me quedo recostado unos minutos en mi cuarto, luego, salgo y me dirijo al baño, y cuando entro veo la tina llena de burbujas y aromaterapia. Obviamente quedo sorprendido y pienso que es para Maka, cuando voy saliendo me encuentro con ella secándose las manos. Me mira y me sonríe.

-¿No te vas a dar un baño, Soul?- me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Emm…pensé que era tu turno, ya que esta arreglado con burbujas y aromaterapia…

-Jajajaja~…que tontito eres Soul, es obvio que lo prepare para ti- ¿Acaso no sabe lo encantadora que es su risa en estos días?, después de pensar eso me dirijo al baño incrédulo.

Me relajo lo más que puedo, pensando en cosas…personales. Al salir del baño Maka esta en mi habitación dejando mi ropa recién lavada en el lugar al que corresponde cada prenda. Lo más extraño es que, durante esta semana, no se queja por tener que recoger mi ropa interior ni nada, NO se queja.

Luego me quedo viendo TV., aburrido, aunque no lo admita me gusta hacer los deberes de vez en cuando pero en esta semana, Maka no me deja ni mirar la escoba, me dice que me cansare, y que ella puede limpiar todo. Después de eso, prepara el almuerzo, que, por una extraña razón, le queda más delicioso que lo habitual. Me lo como con ganas y hasta pido repetición, ella…Aún no se queja, y gustosa me da otra porción.

En caso de que estemos en el Shibusen, ella se comporta amable con TODOS, y cuando digo todos es que es amable hasta con Black Star. Y eso si que es extraño. Pero es amable y atenta conmigo más de lo habitual, se podría decir que hasta parecemos…_Novios. _¿¡Pero en que tonterías estoy pensando!?

Ya la cena, la prepara tal como el almuerzo, y sigue sin quejarse.

A la hora de dormir del último día…duerme conmigo. Se queda dormida en mi hombro de tanto atenderme, darme masajes y cosas así.

Al día siguiente se despierta gritando y diciendo que soy un pervertido, saliendo totalmente enfadada de mi habitación, sin antes dar un terrible portazo.

Después de eso me quedo en mi cama sentado con cara de idiota y pensando:_**¿Por qué esto solo pasa cada un mes?**_

**Le Fin~**


End file.
